


Love song

by suoye



Series: 臣隆RPS極短篇合集 [2]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, tsim - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 警告⚠️ 有隆臣 還有部分 隆x前女友





	Love song

對兩人來說vocal battle 都是一個人生轉折點，那段時間他們為了排解壓力和鍛鍊默契做出一堆荒唐事情，其實臣也記不清楚是怎麼開始的，大概是因為自己也憋很久了，所以當那次氣氛上來他們沒什麼思考就上床了。

很痛，但連在一起的親密感覺讓臣覺得和隆二的心意是相通的，所以臣咬著牙承受那陌生又可怕的擠壓感覺，隆二大概多少有點相關知識，最後臣仍被他找到，讓隆二長長的手指伸進去擴張按摩直到射精。

那是他們的第一次，也是唯一一次，發生之後他們都沒認真思考過彼此排解與會想做這種事的原因，就一頭栽進拼事業的巨大工程裡。

提高歌唱技巧、改變外型、修正說話方式，他們做了太多太多，甚至有時後回頭發現找不到自我，還得慌亂的回想，以前是怎樣的。

變化最大的是岩田和臣自己，他其實也很清楚這是必要的改變，隆二不喜歡，但是不得不跟進，然後就像一朵盛開的花，綻放他最美麗的瞬間。

第一次看到那個女人，是在隆二的手機，裡面的照片有家人、有小動物、朋友和以前的同事，但臣記得最清楚的是那個女朋友，說不上為什麼，大概是眼神吧，讓臣覺得很不舒服。

昨天他們結束宣傳的拍攝，隆二早早就離開，臣沒想到會看見隆二會和那個女人接吻。

坐在椅子上的隆二乖巧的仰著頭，讓那個女人彎腰湊上去親，臣覺得那個畫面很礙眼，莫名的煩躁，想去阻止，卻又不想讓隆二知道。

所以他告訴Naoki 讓他提醒隆二注意場合和時機。

隆二似乎察覺是他去告的密，隔天的眼神都很奇怪。

臣不希望讓隆二知道的原因就是不願意當那個程咬金，談戀愛對於事業的影響有多大他應該也很清楚，為什麼還要和那個女人見面呢？她想幹嘛？

隆二後來還是跟他談了，他責怪為什麼臣不自己來阻止，非要拉上隊長呢？

聽到責備的臣頓時火了。

「你明明知道不行！」

「嗯⋯我知道，只是⋯很久沒見了。」

那麼想她？

苦澀的味道無法散去，臣看著自己的鞋子。「你怎麼知道我看見了？」

「她告訴我的，她說你的眼神很可怕。」隆二把手搭在臣的手腕上「你不要嚇她，他知道這些道理的。」

甩開隆二的手，臣轉頭就走，他知道自己幼稚，但他不想在隆二口中聽到那女人的名字，聽他替人求情，好像真站在她那邊一樣，拋棄三代目、拋棄自己。

隆二仍有再和那女人見面，臣沒有親眼見過，但他能從隆二眼中看到答案，臣唯一的表示就是不怎麼和他的搭檔說話，反正最近他們一起的活動特別少，不會有人注意到。

隆二幾次想找他談，卻都被他冷淡的態度逼退。臣知道他在逼隆二選擇，他也有種自信，答案會是他要的。

隆二沒上門，那女人倒是來了。

「登坂先生。」她其實很漂亮，看起來是直來直往的類型。

「什麼事？」登坂不想讓那個女人靠近三代目的工作場所，兩人走到工作人員的通道邊。

「你在想什麼？」

第一個問題就讓臣笑了，他雙手插在口袋：「這是我要問你的。」

「⋯你這樣逼隆，是要他再次拋棄我嗎？」那女人瞪著他，像隻小野貓張牙舞爪。

「你們早就分手了。」臣惡意的提醒「聽說妳哭著也不能挽回？」

那女人漲紅了臉，雙手緊緊握著拳頭，那隻手上有些金色的飾品，臣看的眼熟。

他想想，問題大概在這裡，隆二沒有和女友分的很徹底，肯定還有在聯絡，那些金飾不像隆二的尺寸⋯

「你在看這個？」那女生伸出她的手掌攤平五隻手指，那是一雙非常漂亮的手，沒有擦上指甲油的指甲透著健康的光澤「這不是他送我的，是我自己去找的。」

「幹嘛這個時候？」臣忍住他想勾起的嘴角，但那樣喜形於色在敵人面前好像很不明智。

「想他了，每天都能看到的人變得太多我都快忘記了。」她的表情緩和下來，露出淺淺的笑容「你放心吧，我能感覺到他的決定。」

「不需要你提醒。」

「他遇到的選擇題是我和三代目，不是我跟你。」那女人瞪他「隆二不會接受你的。」

「哼，那也不關你的事情。」臣有點都不緊張，其實反而放鬆了下來，若隆二真的不在意自己，這個女人今天也不會來。

他意識到自己為什麼會這麼討厭女人的眼神，因為他曾經在照片裡看到一樣的感覺，那時他緊緊盯著隆二看。

女人離開了，臣對她一點興趣都沒有，他只是在想著隆二會不會來找他呢？

晚上當他還在加熱晚餐時，門鈴響了。

臣把食物拿出來，再拆一個丟進去加熱。

「一起吃晚餐嗎？隆二？」

那女人沒有再煩隆二，他工作外剩下的時間多半給自己，他們會一起出門、一起吃飯，去對方家裡過夜，更棒的是，他們成為彼此生命中最重要的人。

準備登機！隨便寫寫實在很亂😔


End file.
